Ice and Gum
by vampiregoddess69
Summary: Gumball gets his sweet revenge!
Ice Queen lay on her bed in one of her more sexy blue negligees, reading a steamy romance novel, but not truly seeing the words. It had been almost a month since her illicit tryst with the delicious Prince Gumball, and still she could remember the feel of her body against his. His heat, curling around her icy flesh; his fire pumping inside her; curling her tongue around his length…sigh, she just couldn't get him out of her head. In fear of being punished, Simone had put up a freak snow storm around her castle to keep out Fiona and her pesky cat, Cake. However, her penguins told her that she had never tried. Either the little human didn't want to risk the storm (unlikely, since she was such a fighter), or Gumball had never told anyone about their time together.

Her thoughts swirled inside her mind as she thought about her Prince. What would keep him from telling someone about their marvelous moments together? Disgust over their actions, or shame for having enjoyed it so much? Simone knew he had enjoyed it, although sometimes she had dark nasty thoughts that told her it was just the drugs that had affected his thoughts and actions. But then she reminded herself that the drugs had simply enhanced the desires already in place; one part of the drugs she hadn't mentioned to Gumball in fear of his reaction and rejection of the idea.

Growling in displeasure at her thoughts, Simone put aside her book and rolled around her bed, trying to shake them off. She stilled, however, when a sound distracted her. Sitting up, Simone looked towards her door and saw the object of her desires: Prince Gumball.

"Wha?" was all she could get out of her throat as she stared at her obsession. His clothes were wet from melted snow, his gummy hair out of place. However, his eyes held a wildness that she had never seen before.

"This is your fault," he accused as he stalked into her room. "You're all I can think about, and I can't seem to get myself to reach completion anymore!" At this point, he was standing right in from of her.

Her eyes wide, Simone looked up into his face, and just couldn't seem to form complete sentences. But then the last part of his sentence reached her brain. He couldn't orgasm anymore?! How odd. However, before she could analyse it, he had her arms in his grasp and shackles around her wrists.

"I made these especially for you," he said, "they can withstand ice powers". Pulling her captured hands in his grasp, he led her to the middle of the room and pressed a hidden button and a rope shot out of the cuffs and latched onto the ceiling, effectively lifting her arms and keeping her in place.

Simone watched as her Prince dreamboat circled her and gazed upon her barely covered form with eyes filled with heat, desire, hate and pain. She was about to say something to him, ask him why he looked pained, when he reached out with his left hand and pinched her nipple in an almost pained grasp.

"Ah!" she gasped, the pain quickly melting into pleasure. Gumball growled at her reaction and surged forward into a kiss. Glob how she had missed his taste, his heat, his energy. He plundered her mouth, demanding a response. And she gave it to him, moaning into the kiss, and twisting and angling her head to get deeper into the kiss. His fingers still griped her nipple and every so often, he would tweak it and pinch it, eliciting another gasp from her lips.

"Do you have any idea what you've done to me?" he questioned after they parted for much needed breath. She was still regaining her breath and could do nothing more than shake her head. His eyes – they were so stormy and passionate and angry; she couldn't look away. Taking his other hand, he pinched her ignored nipple, giving it a cruel twist. The pain was a prelude to pleasure, as she often played with herself and toed the line between pleasure and pain. Gumball bared his teeth at her cry of pleasure.

"For the past month, all I've been able to think about is you and sex," he began with a low voice, "the candy people all think I've been working on a new experiment, but the truth of the matter is that I've been playing with myself, trying to get an orgasm, and it always eludes me. Then, I started thinking of the things you did to me…that we did together…and it helped a bit, but it was never enough. I started working on these cuffs that would hold against your ice powers, and a few other toys too."

With that he ripped off the nightgown and tossed it to the ground, baring her naked body for all to see. All, of course, being only Gumball. Simone had given her penguins the night off due to her sour mood, so no one was around.

"You've been a very bad girl, and you need to be punished", he murmured into her ear, echoing her own words from when he had grabbed her head during his first blowjob. She couldn't fight the shiver that ran through her body – Ice queen had a secret love of BDSM and this was really starting to look like it. She was curious to see what toys he brought, and kept her eyes open and alert to watch her prince.

Feeling bold, Simone finally found her voice, despite her precarious situation:

"So what are you going to do about it? I used your body, and you had to take a whole month to get the guts to come and find me? Pathetic!" She was definitely goading, and was not disappointed when anger and heat flashed through his eyes.

"Let's see how brave you are with clamps on your nipples," he growled out, while reaching down and pulling out bright pink clamps that looked quite nasty. Giving an evil smirk, he placed first one, than the other, on both her nipples, and she gave a pained cry at both attachments.

Panting from the exquisite pain, Simone bit out: "Is that all you've got?! How do you even know about all this stuff?!"

"That book I was reading was just one of many in my large collection. I enjoy researching all aspects of life, and you are turning into a real life experiment. Let's see how far you can go," he finished on a growl of lust and anger.

Prince Gumball couldn't truly believe he was doing this, but he felt like she certainly deserved it. Plus she looked so beautiful like this: tied up, naked, all her glorious white hair spread out behind her, panting and flustered from the pain and pleasure she was receiving. He had always suspected she would like BDSM based on how much she liked kidnapping and tying up multiple princes, himself included. He considered what to do next, and couldn't help but surge forward for another kiss, making sure to brush against the clamps cruelly attached to her beautiful nipples. He pushed his tongue into her panting mouth and duelled with her tongue. She gladly participated and made all types of wanton noises. He couldn't help himself to make a few as well.

Pulling back again to breathe, he looked into her eyes and marvelled at their blueness. Glob she was beautiful. It was almost painful, and he couldn't understand why he had never really noticed before. Frowning he asked what had been nagging his mind since she showed up with those drinks.

"What exactly did that wine do to me?"

Still panting, the Ice Queen answered haltingly: "I-I told you! I-it was a na-natural aphrodisiac!"

Knowing she wasn't saying everything, he tugged on the clamps.

"Tell me what else," he growled into her ear.

"Ah! Oh glob! Ok! Ok! It was also meant to increase desires already in place! I knew you sometimes watched my body, so I went on a limb! It wouldn't have affected you if you hadn't already lusted after me a little bit!" She finished on a wine as he accidently tugged too hard on the clamps after that shocking revelation.

"Sorry," he mumbled, shocked that she admitted exactly what he had feared: that he had always liked the Ice queen, despite her crazy tendencies. At the same time, Gumball was relieved. It would explain why he never truly felt attracted to any other princess. His heart already belonged to another. But he didn't want to tell her that just yet. She was blushing even more at her admission, probably thinking he would reject it. Instead, he dropped to his knees in front of her dripping pussy.

"Want to see my next toy?" he asked coyly.

"Y-yes pl-please," she stuttered.

Grinning mischievously, Gumball pulled out a thick 7 inch dildo, fashioned after his own manhood, and made sure she could see it. He even lifted it up to her face to see her reaction and chuckled when her tongue darted out of her beautiful mouth to try and taste it. Bringing it back down, he lifted one of her legs and guided it over his shoulder, and brought his own face closer to her pulsing heat. It was still a shock to feel such heat coming from the Ice Queen. Sticking his own tongue out, he tasted her sweetness, and moaned in delight at having her taste in his mouth again. She tasted so sweet and delicious, and his own manhood pulsed in pure want, yearning to be buried inside her again. He had to remind himself that this was her punishment, and he knew she'd love nothing more than to be filled by him, so instead he tormented her, using his tongue to bring her to the cusp of orgasmic bliss, before pulling back, only to repeat the cycle. After three cycles of this, she was sobbing and mumbling incoherent words above him and was absolutely drenched, so he decided to move their game along – he plunged the dildo deep insider her dripping pulsing pussy.

"Ahhh! Glob! YESSSSS!" She cried out as she finally came, twitching uncontrollably from the over stimulation. Gumball was glad he had looked up before doing that – she had looked stunning! She still did. He couldn't believe how much he loved looking at her. He slowed the thrusts he was giving her, until he stopped and pulled it out. She was still twitching from her overwhelming pleasure, and he slowly moved her leg off his shoulder, and rose onto his feet. Still staring at her until her eyes met his, still somewhat glazed, he started to take off his still wet clothes. He had honestly forgotten them in his earlier mood. Her eyes become somehow more heated as his body slowly became uncovered, and when he removed his pants, she gave out a pained sound, half between pleasure and pure want. He was so hard, his manhood stood straight up and out, and basically led him towards her still dripping pussy.

Moving forward, he grabbed both her legs and hoisted her so that they were wrapped around his narrow pink hips. With little help or guidance, his cock found her moist, hot entrance, and he slowly, painfully, pushed himself inside her. Both of them gave out a sound of pure pleasure, and he leaned his forehead against hers. Staring into her crystal blue eyes, he slowly pumped himself back out, before sliding back in. On and on that went as they both looked into each other's eyes, beautiful glazed over blue and bright merging into heated blazing pink.

After what felt like an eternity, Gumball couldn't take it anymore, and ensuring that her legs would stay around his waist, he reached up and pulled off the nipple clamps. Ice Queen screeched as the blood flooded back into her poor nipples, and her pussy convulsed around him, so very close, and just before he erupted inside her, he reached down quickly, and with just a few quick twitches of his fingers over her clit, she came with another scream. He gave his own hoarse shout as he filled her up, unable to stop with all the convulsions and twitched her sweet pussy was making.

"Glob, I love you," he mumbled, happy to finally allow the words to exist outside his mind. Gumball kept his eyes open and watched Simone as his words slowly made their way through her hazy consciousness.

"W-what?!" she shuddered.

Pulling his face away from hers, he repeated his words clearly and concisely to make sure she wouldn't misunderstand.

"I Love you Simone."

Crystal tears began to fall from her eyes, making slow paths along her cheeks. Frowning, Gumball lowered her legs and once she was steady enough, he pushed the button on her cuffs again and lowered her arms slowly. Taking the pink contraptions off her wrists, he made sure to message her skin, taking away the pain. He then led her to the bed and sat her down. She was still crying silent tears.

"Why are you crying?" he finally inquired.

"This can't be real. I must be dreaming. But it's such a nice dream, it will be sad to wake from it. I've been waiting for those words forever – they can't be real." She replied, heartbroken.

Lifting her chin with his fingers, he made sure she was looking at him before he spoke.

"I do love you, and this is not a dream. I think I've always loved you. Your gorgeous white hair that gleams like new snow. Your crystal blue eyes that sparkle with all the emotions you feel. Your glorious soft skin that I could touch for hours. Your special drink did wake me up, that's for sure. I've come to the realisation that the reason I've never wed is because my heart has always belonged to you. Only you, my beautiful Ice Queen." Gumball finished his speech with a gentle and loving kiss on her lips, followed by light kisses along her cheeks, removing her crystal paths of tears.

Sobbing, Simone lunged herself into his arms, giving him a crushing hug.

"Oh my glob! I love you so much my Prince! My Gumball! My everything! Do you really mean it!? Oh!" she kept exclaiming as she peppered her own kisses all over his face. So happy she was to finally have her love all to herself. They both fell over onto the bed laughing in elation to finally having their feelings reciprocated and just for having so much love and happiness fill their souls.

Soon, however, their kisses became more heated and hands began to roam over bodies, and laughter turned to moans. And both were so very happy that the Ice Queen had decided to drug her Prince and that the Prince had decided to get his revenge.


End file.
